marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maria Hill
Maria Hill ist eine ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D-Agentin. Sie hat keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, ist aber für jeglichen Nahkampf bestens trainiert. Wenn es brenzlig wird, behält sie einen kühlen Kopf und kann Probleme rational lösen. Sie hat großes Vertrauen zu ihrem Vorgesetzten Nick Fury und ist deswegen stets loyal und gewissenhaft, was seine Anweisungen angeht. Nachdem S.H.I.E.L.D. unterwandert wurde, begann Hill bei Stark Industries und den Avengers zu arbeiten. Geschichte Marvel's The Avengers Maria Hill kommt schon sehr früh im S.H.I.E.L.D. Hauptquartier vor. Ihr wurde von Nick Fury befohlen, alle Sachen aus Phase 2 (also den Massenvernichtungswaffen) vom Gelände zu entfernen. Obwohl der Tesserakt jeden Moment alles in die Luft fliegen lassen können, meinte sie dass es wichtigere Sachen gäbe die mehr Priorität haben, machte es schließlich doch. Nachdem Loki aufgetaucht war und Agent Barton einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte, gingen die beiden an ihr vorbei und sie fragte, wer Loki sei. Barton meinte, das hätte man ihm nicht gesagt, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr per Funk mitgeteilt, dass Barton "umgedreht" wurde. Sie ging sofort in Deckung und konnte so den Schüssen von Barton ausweichen, der den Funkspruch mitgehört hatte. Nachdem sie geflohen waren klemmte sie sich hinters Steuer und verfolgt sie, doch dann wurde sie abgeschüttelt. In der Mitte des Films ist sie hauptsächlich auf der Brücke und befehligt einige S.H.I.E.L.D. Mitarbeiter. Als Agent Barton den Helicarrier angriff, verteidigt sie mit Nick Fury die Kommandobrücke. Am Ende des Films fragt sie Nick Fury, warum er glaubt das die Avengers immer zur stelle sein werden worauf er antwortet "weil wir sie brauchen werden" daraufhin verlässt sie die Komandobrücke Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Folge 1: Aus großer Kraft folgt... Maria Hill war eine der wenigen Personen, die wusste, dass Phil Coulson mittels Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbelebt worden war. Sie sagte zu einem der Ärzte, Coulson dürfe die Wahrheit niemals erfahren. Hill wusste auch, dass Melinda May in Coulsons Team war, um Statusberichte über seinen mentalen Zustand abzugeben. Sie suchte Grant Ward persönlich für das Team aus. Während der ersten Mission des Teams in Los Angeles berichtete Coulson direkt an Hill. Als er später von Centipede entführt wurde, wollte Hill konstante Updates über die Situation von Victoria Hand. The Return of the First Avenger Als Nick Fury herausgefunden hatte, dass HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert hatte, rief er Hill an und beordete sie nach Washington. Nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde Fury attackiert und starb scheinbar. Im Geheimen brachte Agent Hill ihn zu einer geheimen Basis, damit er dort heilen und sie Informationen über die Lage innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. sammeln können. Anschließend kehrte sie in das Triskelion zurück und traf sich mit Jasper Sitwell, dem sie erklärte, dass sie weg war, um Furys Begräbnis vorzubereiten. Er richtete ihr aus, dass Alexander Pierce sie vom Posten des Vizedirektors entfernen werde. Als Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon nach einem Kampf mit dem Winter Soldier von HYDRA gefangen genommen wurden, attackierte Hill einen HYDRA-Wachposten und zog seine Uniform an. So schlich sie sich in das Auto, in dem sich die drei befanden. Hill befreite die Agenten und gemeinsam reisten sie zur Geheimbasis. Dort offenbarte sie ihnen, dass Fury noch lebte, und einen Plan hatte. Während der Infiltration des Triskelions durch Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon befand sich Hill in der Kommandozentrale und lotste die anderen herum. So konnte sie erneut ihre strategischen Fähigkeiten beweisen. Anschließend begann Maria Hill, für Stark Industries zu arbeiten. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich als überlebende Vizedirektorin von S.H.I.E.L.D. vor dem US-Kongress verantworten (da alle glaubten, dass Fury tot sei). Sie wurde von mehreren Geheimdiensten beobachtet. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Die dunkelste Stunde Eines nachts, als sie sich am Telefon bei Pepper Potts über die Verhöre beschwerte, bemerkte Hill, dass die Agenten, die ihr normalerweise folgten, ausgeschaltet worden waren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Melinda May daran schuld war. May bat sie, mit nach Kanada zu kommen und sich Coulson anzusehen. Außerdem wollte sie mit Fury sprechen, doch Hill beharrte darauf, dass dieser tot sei – May glaubte ihr aber nicht. Da S.H.I.E.L.D. mittlerweile aufgelöst worden war, verstießen Coulson und sein Team durch ihr Fortbestehen gegen das Gesetz. Hill wollte, dass sie sich dem US-Militär unter Glen Talbot stellen, doch Coulson weigerte sich. Er meinte, dass Vorgehen gegen HYDRA und vor allem John Garrett sei wichtiger, und überzeugte Hill schließlich. Sie konnten den Verräter Grant Ward in Los Angeles aufspüren. Gemeinsam mit Antoine Triplett versucht Hill, ihn einzuschüchtern, doch Ward ärgerte sie, indem er andeutete, dass Hill gar kein Talent habe und nur wegen ihrer Brüste Vizedirektorin geworden sei. Hill ging nicht auf die Provokation ein und lenkte Ward so lange ab, bis Coulson an Board schleichen und Skye befreien konnte. Anschließend meinte Hill, dass Coulson nach Ende seines Kampfes gegen Garrett seine S.H.I.E.L.D.-Zugehörigkeit aufgeben und auch für Tony Stark arbeiten solle. Coulson lehnte das Angebot ab und sagte Maria, sie solle Stark grüßen; doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser ja glaubte, er sei tot. Maria Hill ging anschließend, ohne sich zu verabschieden. The Dirty Half Dozen Wie in dieser Folge offenbart wird, stehen Coulson und Hill schon eine ganze Weile in Kontakt. Im Rahmen einer Mission hat Coulson Daten aus HYDRA's Systemen kopiert und weiß nun, wo sich Lokis Zepter befindet: In Sokovia. Diese Information gibt er an Maria Hill weiter, die daraufhin die Avengers nach Sokovia schickt. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron folgt... Trivia *Im Film wird Maria Hill von Cobie Smulders gespielt, die auch Robin Scherbatsky in der Serie How I Met Your Mother spielt *Am Ende von Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger tritt Maria Hill Stark Industries bei. Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Charakter